supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Plankton5165/Archive 1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Supernanny Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppernaut A little reminder Plankton5165, for your episodes from Season 3 and 4, don't forget where the family is by adding the city and the state located in (i.e. Memphis,TN). ~~PB&Jotterisnumber~~ Message from Sophie the Otter Hello Plankton. I talked to the S0i gang that we are very disappointed with them. Why not join the discussion on his first account on the site? ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ Anniversary I can't wait for the 10th anniversary of Supernanny. What will it be about? Discuss it now on the chat! ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~. Not Jupiter, Saturn or any other planet?!? Where are you from?!?PB&Jotterisnumber1 01:46, May 28, 2012 (UTC) My mother will freak out if I tell my home address. My parents are divorced. Plankton5165 02:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) New Game! There is a new game. Take a look! PB&Jotterisnumber1 23:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Edit Conflict Don't edit conflict with me. PB&Jotterisnumber1 19:02, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Leave SpongeBob wiki Why did you leave SpongeBob wiki? Seacactus 00:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Warn one of the IPs Help, I am bullied by an IP. He told me to get off the way of his episode. It is not nice.PB&Jotterisnumber1 19:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) But, i just apologized to you! 19:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Post There is a new blog post about tips to writing a perfect transcript. Try editing it to expand it with more tips and read some of the rules to help with making your transcripts.PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 14:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Also. how was Ji kwong was born if Ji min had robot legs? she couldn't have her very confusing 09:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) A new competition will begin soon. Okay, I think we are ready to begin the next competition, Plankton. Anyway, here are the results: Lillian Blecker (537,825 votes) vs Doreen Slate (50,000 votes) Cornelia Mougger (2000 votes) vs Kelly Warman (9000) Lillian and Kelly are the winners for this round.PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 10:04, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I forgive you Apology accepted! 11:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Please support me to an admin please (20x) Security STOP (talk) 18:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi i'm 109 a episode maker nice to meet you security STOP so you are an new Admin very pleased to meet you 19:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Nice to meet you!PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 19:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Warning Please stop edit conflicting. Thanks.PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 13:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Follow PB&Jotterisnumber1's rules Please stop adding the fact that Anna was adopted first it was Ji woong and Ji min adopted first you cannot make things go your way all the time 06:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I agree, Anna was not adopted first. Continue to do it and there will be consequences. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 09:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Also stop making false info, it is very rude to do that False info will need to stop. 11:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) False Info Needs To Stop Now... Please stop Plankton what did PB&Jotterisnumber1 told you? to not add false infomation you also undid PB&Jotterismunber1's edits on the Anna Kirochu page do not do this anymore just plz don't do it anymore it is making me quite sad. 10:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC) If you undo 86's edit, you will be blocked for 2 hours. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 11:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC) So no more False Stuff. it is getting on my nerves. you don't want to see me very angry? Don't You? 11:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) That is enough. OK? PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 11:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC) K.... I will tell u if he undos my edit okay 11:20, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Security STOP was bullying me and PB&Jotterisnumber1 when i saw that those silly S0is did it again Security STOP Told PB&Jotterisnumber1 to get off this wikia and it wasen't kind once she told me about it is was so infuriated Poor Sophie......also i forgive you now i took my anger out and i am sorry (P.P.S STOP yelled at me) 14:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Also, apologize, plz. Is that clear? PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 22:06, August 13, 2012 (UTC) SORRY sorry Plankton5165 (talk) 22:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. It will not happen again. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 22:29, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you this will not happen again okay Plankton? 07:09, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Security STOP was being mean to you Security STOP told you to get off the Beaker Family episode and it wasen't nice 15:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I see. I would give him 3 chances to not bully anyone. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 20:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Complaint about Security STOP's behavior Plankton.. Security STOP is making episodes incorrectly an he keeps doing it and also he did again PB&Jotterisnumber1 block him but he STOP kept unblocking hiself 20:38, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Last competition We are in the finals! It is Bruna Remano vs Sabrina Hooyman! Who do you want to save? PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 11:38, August 23, 2012 (UTC) New Polls We already did the Fanon Season 1 Bios, this time, we are having a broader variety of polls based on the Supernanny Fanon Series. Here is your chance to vote for Anna Kirochu, Orla Birou, or Michaela Britiana, which is part of the badly behaved trio. Who do you think is the worst behaved out of them. Vote prior to August 26, 2012! Where I start a new poll! PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 16:38, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Errrm? Plankton? I think Security STOP is a sockpuppet of the IP 142 address. 18:51, August 25, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Hi, Plankton. I need you to do me a favor. Please go to Supernanny: The Theory Wiki now. We didn't even edit the page for almost a week now. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 14:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Um Plankton5165? Why did you say the Kyra Family was should be in Season 23? 12:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC) It's a fanon season 16 episode. For example, a fanon season 3 episode is typically a season 10 episode. Plankton5165 (talk) 12:31, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay i get it now Fanon Season 1=8 Fanon Season 2=9 Fanon Season 3=10 Fanon Season 4=11 Fanon Season 5=12 Fanon Season 6=13 Fanon Season 7=14 Fanon Season 8=15 Fanon Season 9=16 Fanon Season 10=17 Fanon Season 11=18 Fanon Season 12=19 Fanon Season 13=20 Fanon Season 14=21 Fanon Season 15=22 Fanon Season 16=23 Fanon Season 17=24 Fanon Season 18=25 Fanon Season 19=26 Fanon Season 20=27 Fanon Season 21=28 Fanon Season 22=29 Fanon Season 23=20 Like This? 12:36, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Correct, but you put Fanon Season 23=20. It should be Fanon Season 23=30. Plankton5165 (talk) 12:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't get it. You told me that it is not necessary to make the lines singsongly. I am worried that you hate my rap. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 23:05, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't hate your rap, but I don't think it should be heard singsongly. It should be a story held in Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 2013. Plankton5165 (talk) 23:46, October 12, 2012 (UTC) But this is for the Theory Animated. You need to look up in the description in the article for Theory Rap. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 00:41, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Go make me an admin. You will get more help and less mistakes! IceDare ANYTHING GOES Semifinal GO (talk) 18:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) 1st Anniversary Hey, Plankton. This is the first anniversary of this wiki!PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 11:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy Anniversary SNFW 14:18, October 22, 2012 (UTC) And we have a new user, Footballmatch! Let's say hi to her! PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 11:17, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Exams Hello, I made Security STOP his first exam. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 01:03, October 24, 2012 (UTC) It will test his child abuse obsession 07:36, October 24, 2012 (UTC) 2000 pages! Hello! We have reached our 2000 page mark!Sophie the Otter 14:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Isn't it EPIC? 2000 pages and growing! 14:54, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Also, I changed the background to a snowy one because Christmas is coming, but not around yet! Sophie the Otter 01:32, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Ratings on Theory games I need your opinions on the other Theory games quick besides the Theory of Time (which is unfortuantely the lowest rated game with only 3.5/5). What do you exactly think of the rating they received? Sophie the Otter 02:33, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays Merry Christmas, Plankton5165. Happy Hoohaw Hoo for me! Don't forget the happy new year! Sophie the Otter 09:33, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy new year, Plankton! Sophie the Otter 11:29, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Live chat now available Plankton, I have enabled the live chat for every user on the community to use. Isn't that exciting?!Sophie the Otter 00:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I am currently on chat right now, how about we make a discussion on things Supernanny fanon wiki-related (ie the Theory series, the fanon episodes etc.) Come to the Theory Level Editor wiki. Hey, Plankton. Check out the Theory Level Editor Wikia now. We have some freestyle levels to judge! Sophie the Otter 00:54, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Question Plankton, why did you delete the pages "The Todaro Siblings Get Killed" and "The Todaro Siblings go to jail for life"? Sophie the Otter 16:14, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I'd rather have the Todaro siblings have bad dreams. The only murdered Todaro family members are Kevin Iconic-Todaro and Alessandro Todaro. The Todaro siblings was never sentenced to life in prison or death. Plankton5165 (talk) 16:17, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Also, I deleted another page that involves the Todaro siblings apologizing to their kids for watching TV and playing with toys because there was already an article about that. Sophie the Otter 23:36, April 13, 2013 (UTC) New Rule Plankton I added a new rule that you must be at least 13 years of age to join this wiki. Sophie the Otter 22:34, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was 12 years old when I created this wiki, and I'm 13 when you created this rule, and I'm done with creating the logo, and it will be uploaded, the rule is still and will always be immune to you and me. Plankton5165 (talk) 00:32, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I know, but there was no policy set up when you first made the wiki. I created this rule because Breanna1 was only 8 years old and she is under that age. So I blocked her until she's 13. OK? There are other wikis that have people under 13 years of age blocked because they are too young to have a wikia account, such as the Simpsons Wiki. A user named Solar Dragon blocked a person because that user was only 10 years old and is under age. The rule isn't immune to Breanna because she's too young. Sophie the Otter 00:39, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I need your help real fast. Please delete all images that are irrelevant and have nothing to do with Supernanny. I already deleted a small portion of the irrelevant images. They include images of objects that the children like and what they wore for Halloween and presents they got for Christmas. Do it ASAP. :) Sophie the Otter 19:57, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Which pages did I edit conflict you on? I would like to know. Thanks! :D Sophie the Otter 13:25, June 17, 2013 (UTC) New poll Hello, as you can see, I just created a new poll. Which pick would you take on the most overused ideas? Go to my blogpost called SNFW polls to cast your vote. Vote until July 9th! Sincerely, Sophie the Otter 21:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC)